the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Airlines
Eternal Airlines is a US based airline that is owned by iiBaconChezburger that is expected to be an even larger success than California Airlines. iiBaconChezburger has decided that he would "manage the airline without having to establish a group on it". Eventually, iiBaconChezburger would switch his primary airline from California Airlines to Eternal Airlines. The airline already has over 175 employees, and if the airline exists as a group, then the airline would already be expected to hit 2,000 members or be around there. The airline currently has its biggest hub at Vineland Int'l Airport, as well as some other hubs, such as Los Angeles Int'l Airport, Tujunga City Int'l Airport, and North Hollywood Int'l Airport as well as focus cities at La Tuna Canyon Airport, Cahuenga Airport, La Cienega Int'l Airport, Olympic City Int'l Airport, Century City Int'l Airport, El Segundo Int'l Airport, San Bernardino Int'l Airport, and Northridge-Engine69 Int'l Airport. The IATA code is EV, and the ICAO code is RSK. History Eternal Airlines was originally started up in 1935 as Razor Air, but in 1959, the airline was bought by Razorshark Industries and the airline went from being Razor Air (1935-1953) to Razorshark Airlines (1959-2001). The gap between 1953 and 1959 was when Razor Air reached its peak and became known as Razor Airlines for a short time before being acquired by Razorshark Industries. In 1961, Razorshark Airlines started using stock planes built by Razorshark Industries, such as the R22, R27, R28, R32, and R38, which were all about the equivalent of a DC-3 and a DC-7, respectively. In 1969, Razorshark Airlines purchased a few stock Boeing 737-200 Advanced models as well as a few Boeing 727-200 Advanced models as it started to start service to Latin American destinations, such as Puerto Vallarta and Lima. Also in 1969, Razorshark Industries developed the R40, R40A (A meaning Advanced), and R42 for Razorshark Airlines. Over time, the Razorshark Industries planes became too overrated for the airline, and they have all been replaced by Boeing models in 1983. In 1986, Razorshark Airlines opened a hub at New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport and started Trans-Atlantic flights from there to Europe. In 1988, Razorshark Airlines commenced Trans-Pacific flights from its hub at Los Angeles Int'l Airport. In 1994, the most devastating accident of Razorshark Airlines happened. On September 27 of that year, a Razorshark Airlines Boeing 747-200 of the airline spun out of control and crashed into the Pacific ocean en route to Beijing. All 195 passengers and crew members were killed on that flight. The flight was Razorshark Airlines flight 735 (RV735). In 1997, the airline started suffering economic decline. The airline requested to merge with American Airlines as well as Continental Airlines, but there was no response from either of them. Finally, in late 2001, a fairly new airline by the name of Everdale Airlines, operating out of Everdale Int'l Airport, in Montana, decided they would merge with Razorshark Airlines. The IATA code would now be EV instead of RV, and the ICAO code would stay as RSK instead of ERD (Everdale's ICAO code). The airline would change its name entirely to Western Airlines, which only lasted from 2001 to 2005, when the name changed to Eternal Airlines. Fleet Boeing 737-800 Boeing 737-900ER Boeing 747-400ER Boeing 777-200ER Boeing 777-200LR Boeing 777-300 Boeing 777-300ER Boeing 787-9 Airbus A320-200 Airbus A321T Airbus A330-200 Airbus A330-300 Airbus A330-300E Airbus A350-800 Trivia *iiBaconChezburger, the current owner of Eternal Airlines, became the owner of Razorshark Industries in 2003, and in late 2013, Razorshark Industries was integrated into B345T1N355 Productions. *Eternal Airlines has been expected to overtake American Airlines as the number 1 spot for the largest airline in the world in January. *iiBaconChezburger has planned to integrate Eternal Airlines into a fandom airline of his, called B345T1N355 Airlines, which is currently the 12th largest airline in the world in terms of group members, 8th largest airline in the world in terms of passengers carried, and 9th largest airline in the world in terms of fleet size. *Donald Trump owned the airline for a short time between 2006 and 2008 and tried to integrate it into his own airline, Trump Airlines. Category:Airline